dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SomeGuy21/An OC DBX Cus I have no idea how this works and i need votes ((and i don't wanna be bias))
So uhm... no idea how to do this, but I want to make a DBX Between Ruby Rose and Nico Alighieri ((An OC I used in a very heavilly homebrewed DND Campaign)) and i don't wanna be biased. So, who would win? ((Here are Nico's abilities and shiz: DBX OC Submission Name: Nico Alligheri Race: Half Human, Half Demon ((Not Tiefling, this is an entirely custom race we made)) Height: 6’1 Weight: 185 lbs Age: 21 Appearance: Black faux-hawk hair with a crimson stripe going through it, blood red eyes, Caucasian skin, a red leather jacket ((sleeves rolled up)), a robotic left arm, jeans, black boots, a black under shirt ((with two buttons, neither of which are buttoned up)), and a grey fingerless right glove. Occupation: Monster Hunter, Adventurer Personality: Nico is a sarcastic, one-liner spouting, enemy taunting, pun making, monster killing, village saving hero of Solace, among with his four other friends. Abilities: -Master at Capoiera, sword fighting, spellcasting ((with the three spells he uses)), and gunslinging -Spellcasting: Specifically 1) Sword Dance: Summon multiple swords that he can telekinetically control, he can summon 25 at most. 2) Eldritch Blast: Fire a green rocket made out of energy, which is as strong as a mini anti aircraft missile. ((Can only be used once)) 3) Magic Missile: A yellow blast of magical energy that is strong enough to blow a hole through the human body ((5 uses only)) -Healing Factor: Can mostly heal all non-magical injuries. -Master Tactician: Can think up of plans and tactics in the middle of a battle, being able to outwit the king of magicians, who has been studying and training with magic and other such combat elements for 1000 years. -Super Durability: Can take three Eldritch Blasts at once and survive. -Super Speed and Agility: Can go so fast that the world seems much much much slower. This also allows him to dodge ten magic missiles flying towards him at once ((magic missiles are basically a laser going straight at you)), two of which were homing. Weapons: -Peacemaker: A mechanized Falchion sword that is strong enough to slice a 25,000 lbs boulder in half. It also has the ability to fire a shot that is just as powerful as an eldritch blast. -Velvet Rose: A revolver that Nico engineered to fire shotgun shots. This feature also allows him to rocket himself into the air. -Metal Left Arm: Allows him to fire off a grappling hook, and charge electricity into others. -Chronos Stopwatch: Allows him to stop time for a minute ((only three uses)) Feats: -Took three Eldritch blasts and survived -Can dodge ten magic missiles, three of which were homing -Was able to save three civilians while killing six enemies and jumping into a magic shield as an explosion was erupting, beating the speed of an explosion. -Outwit The King Of Magicians, The General Of The Royal Guard, and The Demigod Of Battle: Proelios. -Slice a 25,000 lbs boulder in half -Can dodge point-blank bullets -Punched a castle floor made out of literal diamond and marble so hard that he shattered it instantly. ((But not without the help of an electrical charge)) Ultimate Ability: True Demon – Allows Nico to gain wings, discharge magic missiles and eldritch blasts with no limit, make him completely invincible, heal all his injuries, move at faster than the speed of light, turn a castle into dust with a flurry of blows, create an army of swords, teleport, and mess with the flow of time of different people and objects. Ultimate Attack: Hellfire - Instantly kill Nico's enemy, no matter how strong, how fast, what resistances or what universes they've conquered/destroyed, this attack will always hit its target and disintegrate them on both a physical and ethreal level, ((killing both the body and the soul)). This move can only be used once and will leave Nico in a coma, and render him fully human when he wakes up. Faults: -Very succeptible to holy and ice attacks -Magical attacks negate his healing -His powerful magical abilities are very limited -His metal left arm can be destroyed -True Demon form will leave him unconscious -True Demon Form can still be damaged by both holy attacks or magical attacks powerful enough -True Demon Form is limited to 13 minutes at most, and can only be used once a year ((One more rule: Nico can't use True Demon Form or Hellfire for the fight, everything else is fair game)) Catchphrase: “Jackpot!” ((He was very heavily inspired by Dante and Nero)) Who would win? Comment Jackpot if you think Nico, or Rose if you think Ruby! Category:Blog posts